


Red Moon Jewel

by fyretyger86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori | Red River
Genre: Challenges, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyretyger86/pseuds/fyretyger86
Summary: Instead of Yuri, what if Kagome and Usagi ended up in ancient Turkey with the youngest members of their groups, Shippo and baby Hotaru?





	Red Moon Jewel

Red Moon Jewel Plot Bunny

Crossovers: Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, and Anatolia Story/Red River

The Shikon no Tama and the Ginzuishou are both powerful jewels that can grant wishes to their chosen guardians because they themselves are sentient enough to want to keep their guardians safe as possible. What if the Ginzuishou saved Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn just as the Tau Star System is destroyed and takes the two of them down a long, watery tunnel to a time long forgotten? What if, at the final defeat and death of Naraku, Kagome gathers all the remaining pieces of the jewel in order to make the wish that would destroy the jewel once and for all? However, the jewel releases all of its power to surround Kagome, and Shippo who perched on her shoulder during the battle, and takes the two away from the Warring States Era down a lightened tunnel similar to the Bone Eater’s Well. 

Both Usagi and Kagome black out as their respective jewels take them as far away from any more danger and pain that they see coming for their hosts. They knew that no matter how many people their guardians surrounded themselves with, the two young girls would always be alone. When the two girls reached the end of their magical tunnels, they slowly began to regain consciousness and awareness of their surroundings. When the see each other, they give each a quick once over to make sure that the other is not a threat to their precious cargo. A bright light above their heads causes the girls to look up and see a watery surface that someone would see if they were underwater. Without a second thought, both girls swim towards the surface and an unknown future. 

When they break the surface, the girls hear screams and words in a language that they have never heard of before and see people running from them as soldiers with bronze weapons come running towards them. Usagi and Kagome look at their children and then at each other before leaping out of the well (Kagome gives an ironic smile) and running away from the soldiers and up some stairs that led to a wall. The wall they reach over looks an arid landscape, a far cry from the temperate and luscious landscape of their native Japan of any era. As the guards close in on them from both sides of the wall, Usagi and Kagome tighten their hold on the sleeping children before leaping off the wall into a lush garden occupied by a handsome young man dressed in white linens and decked in jewels and gold.


End file.
